Devin Seiben
Devin Seiben (デビン・セイベン De Bin seiben) is one of the main protagonists for Fairy Tail: Resurgence. He is Michael's childhood friend along with Curtis Demouren and Maxwell Aldstien and is nicknamed "The Golden Knight." History Devin, Michael Arclight, Maxwell, and Curtis Demouren were childhood friends when they all were in the age of 10. When Michael was kidnapped at the age of 15, Devin, Maxwell, and Curtis looked for him until they came to Gear Chronicle and became members and decided to have members of Gear Chronicle look for him until they hit the age of 19 and they decided to stay doing quests thinking that Michael is dead. When he saw Michael with Maxwell and Curtis, Devin felt excited and then ran to them with excitement and joy and then reunited with them. Appearance Devin wears golden armor that surrounds his shoulders, knees, and feet, has a headband with wings for his hair and has wings on his back. His eyes change appearance whenever he uses a weapon. Personality Devin has a childish personality and sometimes gets in the way with doing important things like solving clues and facing enemies. He always cries whenever his friends are neither injured or killed and stops crying whenever Elizabeth soothes her. Weakness Devin always had a fear of women because his mother while protecting him from Scar and his army. Whenever he get's close to Elizabeth, his nose starts to bleed and then starts to hyperventilate until she starts to soothe him causing the nose to stop bleeding and stop hyperventilating. Magic Requip Devin has the ability to Requip his sword and shield to various others hidden inside a pocket dimension. He can use each sword and shield for a advantage against any wizard. Swords * Armas: In order for Devin to Requip Armas, He must channel his magic with ice and grab it in order to make it look like he's pulling the sword out of the ice. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Armas can do various ice-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to summon ice pillars from the ground and icicles to throw at his enemies. * Caladbolg: In order for Devin to Requip Caladbolg, He must channel the wind blowing through him and using it to create a sword and fill it with magic to make it complete and usable. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Caladbolg can do various wind-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to summon a tornado from the sky in order to send his enemies flying. * Dainsleif: In order for Devin to Requip Dainsleif, He must put his hand on fire and use it to pull out a sword from a magical circle. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Dainsleif can do various fire-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to summon a volcano from the ground and erupt meteorites that are aimed at his enemies causing various explosions to occur. * Eckesachs: In order for Devin to Requip Eckesachs, he must cut his skin to make blood come out and fill the blood with magic to transform it into a sword. To much blood though can cause him to fall unconscious or even die. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Eckesachs can do various blood-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to drain blood from any wizard to increase it's magic and power. This also occurs when he drains his own blood to increase it's magic and power. * Mistilteinn: In order for Devin to Requip Mistilteinn, he must find a tombstone and place his hand on it in order for a sword to come out of the tombstone and be usable to him. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Mistilteinn can do various ghost-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to summon ghosts and control them with the skull near the hilt. * Nagelring: In order for Devin to Requip Nagelring, he must find love with a girl that loves him. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Nagelring can do various love-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to make someone fall in love with you and then make them do whatever Devin tells them to do. * Joyeuse: In order for Devin to Requip Joyeus, He must put his hand in the water and a magic circle appears and draws out the blade to him. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Joyeuse can do various water-based sword magic and also do various attacks to any wizard. It also has the ability to make tsunamis by waving his sword and pointing it straight towards a wizard. * Balmung: In order for Devin to Requip Balmung, He must put his hand on a dragon skull located in a volcano and a magic circle will appear and he can pull the sword out. Another way to make him Requip Balmung is picking up a bone and make it using magic. When Devin Requips this weapon to him, Balmung can negate Dragon Slayer Magic and also absorb it and increase it's magic power. It also has the ability to summon a dragon by waving his sword in different motions and movements and then uses Balmung as a tail. * Klarente: Devin first found Klarente in the Magma Ruins and pulled it out. When he did though, the sword took control of hin and granted him pure dark-sword magic. When Requipped to Devin, his strength, agility, stamina, and magic are increased. It also has the ability to do dark-based sword magic and also summon shadows to absorb and increase the flow of Devin's shadow for more power to it's magic. * Durendal: Devin first found Durendal in a old castle of a princess and when he pulled it out, he felt light magic soothing inside him and gained the power of The Divine Knight who wielded it before and gained a new weapon called Gungir. When Requipped to Devin, Durendal soothes Devin with light magic allowing him to requip another sword. It also has the ability to heal Devin when he's injured or bleeding and regain his magic before Requipping Durendal. * Durendal EX: When Devin transforms into his Divine Knight Move, Devin can transform Durendal to Durendal EX by meditating and consuming magic from Durendal transforming it to Durendal EX from the sacred sword Excalibur. It's power is twice as powerful then Durendal but it also costs his magic in order to use Durendal EX. It takes a few days in order for his magic to be restored but if using Durendal EX violently against a wizard, his magic is gone forever. Divine Knight Mode: Armor When Devin starts to meditate, he channels up magic from the sun and transforms his armor to a knight look and has the ability to wield two swords instead of one and a new spear called Gungir. * Diving Protection: Devin Requips a shield and protects himself from any magic or spell. He kneels down and raises his shield up to protect himself from every direction a magic occurs and heads straight towards Devin. He sometimes he uses the shield as a deflection deflecting various magic like a mirror and other times he uses the shield as throwing object and surrounds it with light magic. And other times he uses the shield as a mirror to reflect light magic to the owner of the magic. * Gungir: Devin Requips a spear and uses it for various kinds of magic and can use it to cast spells based on a weapon that Devin Requipped before Requipping to Gungir. When Devin uses Gungir and Armas, he can cast powerful Water Spells with Gungir as it's prime weapon and Armas as a support. The rest of the weapons Excluding Durendal have a powerful spell as well. Gungir and Caladbolg doing powerful Wind Spells, Gungir and Dainsleif doing powerful Fire Spells, Gungir and Eckesachs doing powerful Blood Spells, Gungir and Mistilteinn doing powerful Ghost Spells, Gungir and Nagelring doing powerful Love Spells, Gungir and Joyeuse doing powerful Water Spells, Gungir and Balmung doing a more chance to negate powerful Dragon Slayer Spells, Gungir and Klarente doing powerful Dark Spells and removes the blade having to control him, and Gungir and Durendal doing powerful Light Spells and allowing his Divine Knight Mode to be more powerful when Gungir is requipped to him. * Divine Judgement: When Devin doesn't have any weapons to Requip, Devin uses his armor and it's magic to neither finish the wizard off or use it as a distraction in order to requip a weapon that he hasn't used yet. It is accesses when he starts to meditate and gain magic from the armor itself and it grows wings from it's back and starts to fly causing a magical aura surrounding him to occur. When he is fully meditated and floating in the air, The sun goes right behind him and he summons a sword called Laevaethan and then points his sword at a wizard and fires a laser beam that goes straight towards a wizard in light speed. Relationship Michael Arclight Devin and Michael are childhood and still friends and have a good friendship. Michael always cheers up Devin whenever he starts to cry or starts to hyperventilate and always tells him that everything is going to be OK. Maxwell Aldstien Devin and Maxwell are just friends and sometimes don't get along with Maxwell picking on him but sometimes respects him as well. Curtis Demouren Devin and Curtis are best friends and always work together to defeat anyone that stands in their way. Elizabeth Lightfillia Devin thinks of Elizabeth like a mother and always takes care of him whenever Michael, Maxwell, and Curtis fight against other wizards and she stays and protects him even though he has magic as well.